world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Other Oddities Unique to Ea (Poisons, Potions, Food
Special Potion: Refined Liquid Mana Description: Liquid Mana must be bottled and turned potions through a refinement process to be ingested safely. Ingesting or dealing with Raw Liquid mana is highly toxic to all organic life, and, unless it is harvested in an already refined form, must be treated with a trained DC 20 Craft Alchemy check or DC 30 Spellcraft check to treat it into Refined Liquid Mana. To refine the purity of liquid mana, a trained Craft Alchemy check is necessary to refine the liquid into a more concentrated form, as defined below. Each Successful check made to refine increases the purity by 8% + (2% for every point you exceeded the DC by), and once the purity passes the threshold, the potion enters the next refinement stage and the DC increases as noted below. Lesser -> Greater: DC 15 Greater -> Superior: DC 20 Superior-> Supreme: DC 25 See Raw Liquid mana for more details about the effects of Raw Liquid Mana. The effectiveness, type, and effects of the potion is dependant on the amount of liquid bottled, the dilution of the liquid, and the amount the liquid has decayed due to centuries or millennia of inactivity. The Types of Potions are as below: Lesser - 0-25% purity Greater- 26-65% purity Superior - 66-99% purity Supreme - 100% purity Effects: When ingested, mana potions grant the one who ingested them a number of magical 'mana points' that last for one day, and vanish after a full rest. The Maximum number of mana points that may be stored is equal to your class level. A monk may convert Mana points into Ki points at a rate of 1:1 as a bonus action on their turn. A being who has no spellcasting ability or Ki points has no ability to consume or use Mana points. Usage: Absorbing or drinking mana from a potion is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, and you can only do such once per day without suffering consequences from the intense energies of the liquid. For every additional time you absorb or ingest a potion per day beyond the first, roll a 1d10, adding an amount to your roll equal to the number of times you've taken a refined mana potion that day. On an 8 or higher, you become fatigued. Taking such an effect while already fatigued means you gain exhaustion instead. You cannot ingest Refined Liquid Mana while exhausted, as you lack the endurance to withstand the dangerous process of taking it into your body. 1. May use a certain number of mana points to restore spell levels. See below for conversion rates. 2. May roll a d10, and take the following result on the below table. You may use mana points to add an variable amount to the result of the roll, equal to one point of adjustment(Up or down) for every two mana points you give up. Once you roll on this table, you can not do so again that day. You may loop from either One to ten or ten to one with adjustment, but the cost is + 1. Side Effects: If any accumulated mana points are left over at the end of the day, you gain one of the following conditions: Mana Dependency: When Dependant, your mana absorption is reduce by one point per day of continued mana use. This count is not reset until you abstain from absorbing mana for 6 consecutive days and lose your dependency. Withstanding from any use in any amount of time under 6 full days only halts the progress of your dependency. Mana Addiction: When accumulated mana points are carried into long rests for two consecutive days you become addicted. While so addicted you will experience withdrawal after long rests following mana use. This effect lasts for three days. When in withdrawal and preparing spells for the day, you lose half your spell slots for each spell level if you fail a constitution check; DC 15 on the first day and DC 12 the days following if no mana was consumed. Failure to make the checks will also cause you 1 level of exhaustion as a separate effect. Mana Addiction can only be cured by the spell Greater Restoration or by abstaining from mana use for 12 days. Location and how to procure Liquid Mana: While the process of creating and/or generating liquid mana remains unknown, it is frequently harvested in great quantities from High Human ruins that dot the landscape, as the ruins seem to either generate a continuous supply as needed or simply has nigh-inexhaustible supply. It is often harvested in its raw form, but the more intact ruins have been known to leak refined liquid mana, though such a ruin is both rare, and frequently drained rapidly by those interested in such a substance. Special Poison: Raw Liquid Mana, AKA 'Arcane Anathema' Description: Ingesting or dealing with Raw Liquid mana is highly toxic to all organic life, and, unless it is harvested in an already refined form, must be treated with a trained DC 20 Craft Alchemy check or DC 30 Spellcraft check to treat it into Refined Liquid Mana. Raw Liquid mana is infamous for being one of the most toxic and deadly substances known to the world, as the mere act of being in its presence is enough to harm an organic being. Since it is a poison that works through soaking through pores and destroying things from the inside out, creatures that do not breathe are not immune to its effects, though being immune to poison blocks it as normal. If the target does not possess a CON score, it is unaffected as normal, but if it is a spellcaster, it still takes the relevant effects as normal regardless of its nature. Below is the effects of Raw Liquid Mana, as a poison. It is more commonly known as 'Arcane Anathema'. Applying it to the ground/earth in repeated application for one week may lead to the creation of a dead magic zone. Type '''poison (contact, inhalation, ingestion); '''Save '''Fortitude DC 18 '' '' ''Onset''' 1 round; Frequency 1/round for 10 Minutes'' '' '' Effect '-10 to all concentration & Spellcraft checks for an hour '''Cure 1 save'' ''Special: At the moment the target fails the save against the poison, once only for the duration, they lose a spell slot or one of their available spells of a level for the day, chosen randomly from one of their available spell levels. (Ex: If they have up to 6th level spells, roll 1d6. The number roll decides which level they lose a slot or available spell from. If they have no more of that level, roll until a level that they have available spells in is chosen. If they have no available spells, they do not take this effect.)'' Special Drink: Alcoholic Mana Brew''' ' '''Creation:' Can be found inside some high human ruins as is, but otherwise must be refined from Raw Liquid Mana with a DC 30 craft alchemy combined with a DC 30 Spellcraft check. Effect: Roll a d20, and gain an effect according to the below table. A creature cannot gain another effect from this if it currently is under one of the below effects already. ' '